Trio
by LMXB
Summary: When a mission goes awry Kara, Alex and Astra find themselves stranded and having to work together to find their way home. Set before the events of For The Girl Who Has Everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 _ **A/N:**_ This is set sometime before the events of For the Girl who has Everything - so Astra is still around.

* * *

"You okay?" Alex asked as she sat down opposite her sister in Noonan's. "You look tired."

"Yeah, not been sleeping very well."

"Why?"

"I don't know, well I do know, bad dreams, but I don't know what's causing them."

"Yeah, can't think of anything in your life that is stressful that may cause bad dreams." Alex deadpanned. "Why didn't you ring me?"

"Because they were just dreams."

"Which upset you."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can't expect you to always be there to help me through a bad night."

"Yes you can, you'll always be my little sister." Alex pointed out as she reached out and took Kara's hand. "Next time call me."

"Kinda hoping there won't be a next time." Kara said as both their phones started ringing.

"Duty calls." Alex said.

"I'll see you there." Kara said rushing out.

"I'll pay for your breakfast then." Alex said shaking her head as she went to the counter. Once there she picked up another sticky bun for her sister before heading to the DEO.

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex asked when she arrived at the DEO.

"The Kryptonians are in the open again." Hank explained.

"Causing mayhem?" Alex asked.

"No. They seem to be scouting this area." Hank said pointing to a map.

"What's there?"

"No idea." Hank said, hands on hips as he stared at the screen. "Imagery and scans all imply it is dessert, but if that is the case why are they there?"

"Hidden elements under the surface?" Alex asked.

"Or a secret underground base?" Supergirl chipped in.

"Or a location for a meeting." Hank pointed out. "Until we go we won't know, but they are up to something." He then looked directly at Supergirl and said. "You are not to go after them alone. We all go in together."

"What if they start moving?" Supergirl asked.

"Then they move. I mean it, no going in alone. It never ends well." Hank warned. "The rest of you gear up we leave in five."

"Here, eat this while you wait." Alex said handing Kara the bag with the sticky bun.

"You're the best." Kara smiled as Alex followed the others to the armoury.

-00-

When they finally arrived at the remote location the effect was instantaneous and they immediately found themselves under attack from the Kryptonians. Supergirl moved into action and tried to draw the fire away from the helicopters as the DEO agents abseiled to the ground and took cover behind rocks.

With their ground position consolidated the agents returned fire causing the Kryptonians to evade. As the Kryptonians began to disperse Alex and Hank saw Astra disappear into a cave.

"Take your sister and find out where she is going." Hank ordered. "We'll keep things going up here." Seeing Alex nod he added. "Be careful. I have a bad feeling."

As the sisters entered the cave they were both surprised to find it empty.

"You sure she came in here?" Kara asked.

"Absolutely." Alex replied looking round as her sister used her X-ray vision to search for something hidden.

"Over there." Kara said pointing to the right. "There is something metallic." She explained walking over to what she had seen.

"Careful." Alex warned as she saw her sister start to feel the rocks.

Pulling at a rock suddenly a camouflaged door opened. The movement immediately causing Kara to step back and shield her sister from any danger that would come their way. When nothing happened she stepped away from Alex and moved back to the door.

"Found where she went." Kara said looking through the doorway which led to a small tunnel with a ladder leading down a long drop. "I so called it. This is so a hidden underground base."

"We need to be careful, this could be a trap." Alex warned as Kara flew down the ladder shaft leaving Alex to climb down.

Once they were both at the bottom they saw another door through which they could hear Astra's voice as well as another female. Carefully the sisters edged their way to the door trying to figure out what was happening.

As they entered a lab they saw Astra being shot by something. Neither sister knew what it was but the effect was instantaneous and Astra stumbled backwards.

"Kara!" Alex warned as her sister instinctively headed to her Aunt. Alex's attention though was captured by a humming noise emanating from a piece of equipment in the lab. As she stepped towards it she saw the other occupant in the room raise a weapon at Supergirl. Moments later she saw Kara get hit by something before falling to the ground.

"Kara!" She called immediately moving to her sister's side as the machine continued to hum, with the buzzing getting louder. Alex had barely reached Kara's side when the room vibrated and the machine let out a huge flash of light that engulfed them.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she tried to pick herself off the ground.

"I think so. What happened?" Kara asked sitting up and looking round at unfamiliar surroundings.

"I have no idea." Alex confessed as she looked around and was surprised to see they were at the bottom of a large ravine. "I also have no idea where we are." She added as she pulled out her phone. "Damn, whatever brought us here fried my phone."

"Mine is not working either." Supergirl said standing. "Looks like I'll have to fly us back, or at least to a landmark. Don't look so nervous. Last time we went flying you really enjoyed it."

"Last time we went flying you got me grounded." Alex pointed out as her sister held her.

"Ready?" Supergirl asked. When Alex nodded Supergirl attempted to fly, only she never left the ground. She tried again getting the same result causing her to say. "I think I've lost my powers."

"They're not lost." A familiar voice said from the side.

"Aunt Astra?" Supergirl asked confused as Alex tensed and demanded.

"What did you do?"

"I have done nothing. I am as powerless as my niece."

"How? Why?" Supergirl asked.

"That woman embedded a device on both of us." Astra explained as she held her hair back and revealed a mark on her neck.

"Can't we remove it?" Kara asked before looking at Alex and asking. "Can't you remove it?"

"It looks deep and very close to your artery. I can't remove it here." Alex said examining her sister's neck. She then looked at Astra and asked. "So who was she? And what were you doing there?"

"She was a human who was conducting research of interest to us." Astra said. "We were hoping she would consider an alliance, apparently though she had other ideas."

"What type of research?" Alex asked, worrying about Hank and the rest of the team.

"Research you couldn't hope to understand." Astra said.

"Hey!" Kara protested. "Don't talk down to Alex like that. She's a genius."

"But still only human." Astra pointed out.

"Anything else you want to share?" Alex asked.

"I have told you all I am willing to."

"So you don't know where we are either?" Kara asked.

"No. All I know is I have seen nobody apart from you two."

"So what now?" Kara questioned looking at Alex.

"We get out of this ravine and find help."

"How?"

"We walk." Alex shrugged.

"And Aunt Astra?"

The question caused Alex to think for a moment before approaching Astra and demanding. "Hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Seeing Astra did not look like she would comply Alex said. "You can do it by yourself or I can make you. Your choice."

Curious Astra held out her hand and watched as Alex grabbed her wrist before using her free hand to stab something sharp into her palm.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as Astra hissed in pain.

"Just checking she really has lost her powers." Alex said.

"You believe me now?" Astra asked looking at her hand which was bleeding from the pin prick.

"For now."

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"You see anything we can use as rope?" Alex asked Kara.

"You think I will let you take me prisoner?" Astra asked.

"Maybe not let, but right now I am fairly sure I can win a fight against you." Alex pointed out.

"Wouldn't we get out of here quicker if we work together?" Kara asked, not wanting to watch her sister and Aunt fight.

"Sure, if we could trust her." Alex said.

"Right now we all want the same thing. You have my word that I will not hurt either of you whilst we are trying to escape from here." Astra said.

"Your word doesn't mean much to me." Alex pointed out.

"It does to me." Kara said looking at Alex with pleading eyes.

"Fine, we work together." Alex said before turning to Astra and warning. "But I will be watching you."

"As I will you." Astra countered.

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

As they reached a plateau Kara breathlessly leaned against a tree before looking at Alex who hadn't even broken sweat and commented. "I have so much more respect for you right now."

"I told you to train harder." Alex shrugged as she looked round. "Here is as a good a place as any to camp for the night. You stay here and set up a camp, we'll go get some firewood."

"Why do I have to stay here?" Kara asked worried about Astra and Alex being left alone together and not wanting to be by herself.

"You need to save your strength. We don't know how long you will have to wear that device and if it is Kryptonite you need to rest."

"Shouldn't Aunt Astra stay here then?"

"No." Alex immediately said.

"She does not trust me." Astra explained.

"She's as powerless as I am." Kara pointed out.

"It is not the physical side I am worried about." Alex responded before repeating. "You stay, we'll go. Besides if we find something to eat it may need two of us to carry it back."

"Fine." Kara conceded causing Astra to wonder why her niece let a human boss her around.

Just before leaving Alex removed a knife from her boot and handed it to Kara. "Keep this with you."

-00-

"To free ourselves we need to work together." Astra said after trekking in silence for thirty minutes.

"We are." Alex argued.

"This is not working together. This is you treating me as a prisoner."

"I could have bound and gagged you. I didn't." Alex argued.

"You have a lot of spirit for a human." Astra pointed out.

"Not really, most humans have spirit." Alex said, stopping briefly to survey the area.

"That trait has remained hidden from me."

"Perhaps you have only seen what you want to see." Alex said.

"Unlikely. So do you have a plan or is your plan to walk aimlessly in the hope I collapse?"

"I am not walking aimlessly. I am following the plant line. If it leads to a water source we may find a food source or people."

"You have done this before?"

"Not exactly like this, but kind of." Alex said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means right now I am your best chance of getting out of here." Alex said.

"Seeing as you clearly want to see me imprisoned or dead that is not comforting." Astra replied.

"I'm not here to comfort you." Alex said just as Astra tripped over a rock.

Seeing Astra fall towards the edge Alex immediately dived towards her managing to snag her wrist moments before it disappeared down the ravine. Wrapping her feet round a tree Alex strained to keep hold of the Kryptonian without being pulled over the edge.

"I can't hold on for long." Alex warned as she wrapped her other hand round Astra's arm.

Finding a foothold Astra took some of her weight before scrambling upwards until Alex pulled her back over the edge where the pair fell in a tired heap.

"Why did you save me?" Astra asked as she tried to get her breath back.

"Because of Kara, you are her family. Despite all the things you have done to her she still loves you and has faith in you. If you died it would hurt her." Alex said as she stood, shaking her strained limbs as she did so.

"Thank you." Astra said taken aback by the reason.

"Don't thank me yet. If you ever hurt Kara I will kill you." Alex warned as she helped Astra to her feet.

"You must care for my niece a great deal."

"She's family." Alex explained as she turned away from Astra. "Let's go. It is starting to get dark."

-00-

"What took you so long?" Kara asked as she saw Alex and Astra return.

"We ran into some unexpected problems." Alex said.

"Are you both okay?" Kara asked scanning the pair for injuries.

"We're fine." Alex said as Astra silently nodded.

"Good. Did you find any food?" Kara asked.

"Not enough to keep you going." Alex replied.

"I would love a pizza right now, or a pot sticker, or a-" Kara started to list only for Alex to cut her off.

"Drooling over your favourite food is not going to help. Try to think of something else."

"That is really not helpful advice. What exactly can I think of that is going to distract me from how hungry I am?"

"A certain former photographer with a liking for tight shirts?" Alex suggested earning a glare from Kara. "I am going to start a fire. Keep an eye on your aunt"

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she sat next to Kara who was staring at the flames of the recently constructed fire.

"I guess. I just hate not having powers. I feel so …."

"Human?" Alex guessed.

"I was going with vulnerable."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone." Alex said, suddenly guessing Kara must have felt scared.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about me." Kara said.

"Yes I do. As soon as we get back home we'll get that out of you." Alex promised. "And in the mean time I'll look after you."

"I know you will."

"You should get some sleep." Alex said. "I'll take first watch."

"Make sure you wake me for the second watch, you need sleep too." Kara said, but on seeing Alex's uncertainty she went on. "I can handle Aunt Astra. Besides we could be here for days, you are going to have to sleep for some of it."

"Fine, I will wake you in five hours." Alex agreed.

-00-

An hour later Astra's perpetual gaze on her was putting Alex on edge and she said.

"You should rest as well."

"I am resting, I am also learning."

"About?" Alex asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"My niece, you, humans."

"And what have you learnt?" Alex asked, her curiousity driven by boredom.

"My niece has a great deal of trust in you, but more than that she respects you."

"And that surprises you?"

"Not really, she takes after her mother, she has far too much faith in people."

"From what I heard you have far too little faith in people."

"That sounds like a criticism which is funny as it is coming from the woman who treats me as if I am about to murder her." Astra countered.

"I have faith in people who have earned it."

"Like Kara?"

"Like Kara." Alex agreed.

"What did you mean earlier when you said Kara was family?" Astra asked. Seeing Alex was hesitating she went on. "I already know you care deeply for each other and in order to hurt either one of you all I need do is hurt the other. Knowing why you are connected will hardly give me a greater tactical advantage."

Alex was saved from answering by Kara's screams as she became lost in a nightmare.

"Kara." Alex called rushing to her side and shaking her awake. "Kara, it is just a nightmare." She added as she held her sobbing sister. "It's over now. You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Alex?"

"It's okay." Alex soothed as she held onto her sister and rubbed her back.

"Sorry." Kara mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay." Alex repeated. "But when we get home we need to discuss your definition of bad dream. That seemed more like a nightmare. You want to talk about it?"

"No." Kara replied glancing round and seeing her aunt look on. Following her gaze Alex said.

"Fair enough. You think you can sleep?"

"No." Kara replied with a haunted look.

"You can help me keep watch then." Alex said moving away from Kara and sitting against the tree again.

"I'll keep watch, you sleep." Kara said moving to Alex's side.

"Not tired." Alex commented, still not trusting Astra not to take advantage of Kara, especially with her sister so spooked by the dream.

"You need to sleep." Kara countered.

"So do you." Alex said.

"Fine, we'll both keep watch." Kara conceded knowing she would not win the battle.

"You warm enough?" Alex asked noticing Kara's hands were shaking.

"I'll be fine." Kara said, but was more than happy when Alex slid closer to her before they sat in silence watching the dying fire.

The silence was finally interrupted by Kara's growling stomach. As Alex turned to face her Kara shrugged and said.

"I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." Alex replied.

"I'm really hungry."

"I know. But we will be found soon and when we're back I will treat you to dinner."

"Whatever I want?"

"As long as it doesn't exceed my monthly salary."

"You're the best." Kara said resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Get some rest."

"What if they come back?" Kara asked quietly.

"The dreams? If they do I'll be right here." Alex assured her.

Astra looked on wondering why her niece trusted the agent so much.

 ** _TBC..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning after two hours of trekking with Astra walking a few feet ahead of Alex and Kara, the younger Danvers sister started to complain.

"I think I have those blister things you always complained about when you were a kid." Kara said. "I also think I'm learning why you take so long to find shoes that fit."

"You remember what you used to tell me when I had them?" Alex asked.

"That they looked gross and they couldn't hurt that much as they were just cushions on your feet?" Kara recalled.

"Yeah, so right back at ya." Alex threw back causing Kara to glare at her and comment.

"You know, I am getting the feeling you are enjoying this."

"Dragging you and your crazy aunt round? Not so much."

"It has been over a day since there were any attempts to kill anyone." Kara said positively.

"That probably has more to do with lack of super powers than a change of personality." Alex warned.

"Maybe, but I can still enjoy it can't I?"

"Just don't get too used to it."

"I know." Kara said sadly.

"Let's take a break." Alex said, noticing how Kara was limping.

"I was beginning to think you would never suggest it." Kara said leaning against a tree.

"Astra." Alex called to Kryptonian. "We're stopping for a few minutes."

"We will never make it out of here if we keep stopping." Astra said approaching Alex.

"You want to go it alone, feel free." Alex said before adding. "Right now we are resting."

Any response from Astra was cut off by Kara gasping.

"Ahhh."

"What happened?" Alex asked as Kara fell back gripping her hand.

"Something bit me." She said.

"Did you see what?" Alex questioned looking at her sister's hand.

"A spider. It's burning."

"Keep still." Alex instructed trying to decide what her sister's pain threshold was.

"Is this the culprit?" Astra asked holding a large, hairy but squished spider.

"Could be." Kara said forcing herself to look at the spider as she tried to control the pain.

"Looks like a Psalmopoeus." Alex said.

"A what?" Kara asked. "Don't say tarantula."

"That's why I gave you the Latin name. But yeah a tarantula. They're venomous, but normally just result in extreme pain. But I don't know how the toxin will effect you, especially as you are weakened from the device in your neck."

"Awesome." Kara said sarcastically.

"For now try to rest, if you start feeling strange let me know."

"Strange?"

"Not normal."

"I never feel normal."

"You know what I mean." Alex said.

"It hurts." Kara said.

"I know it does, but the pain will pass."

"How long?"

"The truth?" Alex asked. When Kara nodded she said. "In humans, minutes to days."

"Days? Next time lie." Kara said. "I am really missing my powers right now."

"They'll be back soon." Alex assured her before saying. "I'm going to clean the bite so it doesn't get infected."

-00-

"Will she be okay?" Astra asked quietly once Alex had moved away from Kara.

"Honestly? I don't know. In a healthy human the bite should just cause pain, but she's not human and that device in her neck has weakened her. I honestly don't know what effect the bite will have on her." Alex said, the worry evident in her expression.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Astra questioned, her concern genuine.

"Hope. And get her out of here as soon as possible."

"Is it safe to move her?"

"Normally I'd suggest not moving her so the toxin didn't spread, but I think it is more important to get her out of here. The sooner we get back to the DEO the sooner we can remove the device. With it gone she should heal."

"Stay away from me." Kara suddenly cried confusing both Alex and Astra who turned to face the youngest member of the group.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Stay back."

As Alex approached Kara she tried to soothe.

"Hey, it's just me. You're safe."

"Safe?" Kara asked looking towards Alex.

"Nothing will hurt you." Alex said as she stepped towards Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder. However, on feeling something touch her Kara lashed out with the knife she was holding and slashed Alex moments before kicking her stunned sister over the edge.

Knowing her niece was not in control Astra punched her, knocking her out cold. With Kara lying unmoving Astra quickly picked up the knife that was lying by Kara's side. She then moved over to the tree and ripped some of the vines off it which she used to tie Kara up.

Having secured her unconscious niece Astra looked over the edge and saw that Alex had not fallen far, although she was lying at a strange angle. Glancing back at her niece Astra took off down the incline towards Alex.

-00-

"Come to finish me off?" Alex grimaced as Astra slid to a stop by her side.

"I've come to help you." Astra said as she tried to stem the blood loss.

"Why?"

"You matter to Kara." Astra replied. "I know you do not trust me. But no matter what you think of me, I do not want to see my niece get hurt."

"Well that's something we have in common." Alex replied before gasping in pain as Astra pressed down too hard on the wound. "Where is Kara?"

"Back up there. I have secured her. She can't hurt anyone."

"Is she hurt?" Alex asked.

"Nothing permanent." Astra replied before commenting. "Your wound is deep, but should not be deadly, for a day or two anyway, if I can stop the bleeding."

"I have dressings in my vest." Alex said digging through a pocket and pulling out a field dressing.

Taking it from Alex Astra warned. "This will hurt."

"Guessed that." Alex said.

When she had finally finished dressing the wound Astra looked down at Alex who was pale and covered in sweat before asking.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My ankle." Alex replied.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll have to." Alex said through gritted teeth as Astra helped her to her feet.

-00-

Kara woke up alone, cold and bound and immediately started to panic. She tried to remember what had happened but was failing. That was until she felt the throbbing, burning sensation in her hand. She then started to remember being bitten and the odd feeling that took hold after the bite. She remembered how she had lost focus and then she'd had a dream, or a nightmare, only she wasn't asleep. She remembered Alex trying to help, only she wasn't sure it was Alex. She'd been in danger and had attacked the source of the danger, then she remembered nothing.

As realisation started to dawn she screamed. "Alex."

-00-

"Kara?" Alex called as she and Astra approached her sister panic stricken sister.

"Alex? Are you okay? Did I do that? I'm so sorry." Kara said noticing Alex's torn shirt, bloodied hands and pronounced limp, as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, I'm okay." Alex said dropping down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It was so real. I thought someone was attacking me. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay. Do you know where you are now? Who we are?" Alex asked as she squeezed Kara's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"That's good." Alex said. "How about we untie you and make sure you are okay?"

"Is that wise?" Astra asked.

"She'll be okay." Alex said before looking at Kara and adding. "But from now on you stay away from knives. Speaking of which where is it?"

"I have it." Astra said. "And I will be holding onto it." She added. Seeing Alex was about to argue she continued. "Currently I am the only one of us capable of fending off an attack."

In too much pain to argue Alex used her own knife to cut Kara free as she asked.

"You hurt?"

"No." Kara said, guessing Alex was in far more pain than she was.

"How's the hand?" Alex pressed.

"It still hurts." Kara confessed. "But not as bad as it did."

"So you want to tell me what had you freaking out?" Alex questioned.

"I … I, I was...I remembered when the DEO first took me in….waking powerless and helpless, I thought I was going to be experimented on or worse...for some reason I started seeing all these people in white coats coming at me with needles and knives and I thought it was real. I didn't know it was you."

"I know. It could be an affect of the bite." Alex said. "Spider bites don't normally cause hallucinations, but who knows how they will affect you."

"So it could happen again? You should tie me up."

"I tell you what, if you freak out again I'll send in your aunt." Alex said before leaning back against a tree and shutting her eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" Kara asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Can I do anything for you?" Kara asked as she sat by Alex's side.

"I'm okay." Alex said, trying to conceal her pain from Kara.

"You don't look okay." Kara pointed out.

"I could really use some water." Alex said trying to give her sister something to do.

Astra watched her niece move away from Alex and took the opportunity to kneel next to the agent and say. "We should move. The longer we stay here the more likely the wound will turn fatal and the greater the risk that Kara reacts to the bite again."

"I know." Alex said. "Just give me a minute?"

"Of course." Astra said as she watched Alex trying to compose herself. Finally she saw the DEO agent open her eyes and asked. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Alex replied as she slowly tried to get to her feet.

"Lean on me." Astra instructed Alex. "You need assistance and Kara is too weak to help you. We will make more progress if you accept my help."

Reluctantly Alex nodded her agreement.

 ** _TBC..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother! No! I don't want to leave. Please don't abandon me." Kara sobbed in her sleep. "Scared...Mother! Father! Please... Not strong enough."

As Alex struggled to crawl to Kara's side Astra said. "I have her." In no position to fight Alex warned.

"Careful. Could be an hallucination rather than a dream."

Nodding Astra moved to Kara and lifted her niece into her arms, just as she had done many years before on Krypton.

"Calm yourself Little One." Astra said as she held Kara.

As Kara opened her eyes she saw before her a glimpse of the person she had been dreaming of and called. "Mother?"

"Hush Little One." Astra soothed as she held her niece.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked as she heard her aunt calling her pet name for her.

"You're safe now."

"Wh- what happened?" She asked confused as to why her aunt was holding her.

"A nightmare." Astra explained as she continued to hold her niece. "You are safe now." For a minute Astra silently held Kara remembering how close they had been on Krypton, but finally she said. "Your mother believed all nightmares end the longer we are awake."

"That never stopped them coming back the next night." Kara said.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Astra asked.

"That dream demons can not hurt us, nor can they survive for long. And by thinking happy thoughts before sleep the demons can't be born." Kara recalled.

"It is still true." Astra said.

"Only it wasn't a dream, it was a memory of my last moments on Krypton." Kara said sadly moving away from her aunt who looked on before finally saying.

"Your mother could always make the difficult decisions. If she thought it was the right thing to do she would do it regardless of the consequences to her or anyone else. It was something that we often argued about."

"Are you any different?" Kara asked remembering why Astra had been in Fort Rozz.

"Maybe not." Astra conceded before saying. "Your mother and I had many disagreements."

"I remember." Kara smiled sadly.

"But one thing we always agreed on was we wanted you to be safe. Your mother wanted you to survive. She sent you here because she loved you and she had faith in you. She believed it was the right thing to do."

"I know." Kara said wiping away a stray tear. "But that doesn't make it any easier to live with."

"Do you wish that you had died on Krypton?" Astra asked curious.

"There have been times when I have felt so lost and so alone that I have questioned if it may have been better to have died." Kara confessed. "But for all that I lost that day when I was sent away and had my world destroyed I have also gained so much."

"Like her?" Astra asked nodding at Alex who seemed to be sleeping.

"She's my sister." Kara said. On seeing Astra's confused looked she explained. "After Kal-El found me he took me to a family who raised me as their own. That day Alex became my sister. She has always been there for me, always protected me." With their connection revealed Astra sat back and digested Kara's words. After minutes of silence Kara looked up at the sky and commented.

"The stars look so different from this planet. Sometimes it is hard to believe I am looking at the same stars you taught me about on Krypton."

"I remember you used to sneak out of your room at night to find me so I could teach you about the stars." Astra recalled, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly at the memory.

"When my mother caught us you always took the blame." Kara smiled. "You said you had insisted I joined you in the observation lounge so you could teach me."

"Your mother may have been fooled, I am not so sure about your father." Astra pointed out as the conversation stopped once more as the sun started to rise. Finally Astra said.

"I blamed you for things your mother did. That was wrong. I spent so many years trying to protect you and then after all that time in the Phantom Zone I tried to kill you. You were right about me, I did go crazy in Fort Rozz. I let my failure to save our people destroy my memories of you. I blamed your mother and, by proxy, you for what had befallen our people."

"If what you say is true all Kryptonians were responsible for what happened to Krypton."

"Blood bonds us all in success and failure, in glory and defeat and in creation and destruction." Astra recited.

"Blood bonds us all." Kara said quietly.

"And that is why we must unite to save this planet." Astra said with renewed energy as she turned to face her niece.

"I can not join you if you and Non plan on hurting people."

"They are not our people."

"You are wrong. This is not our planet, but these are as much my people as you are. I was raised on this planet. My family is from this planet."

"Tell me, why do you hide your identity? It is because you fear what will happen to you and your friends and your adopted family? Some of these people you strive to protect may have shown you kindness, but most of them are little better than barbarians."

"Says the terrorist." Alex muttered from the side.

"Alex?" Kara asked moving to her side. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay." Alex said before asking. "You?"

"I'm fine."

"Your hand?" Alex asked.

"It's okay." Kara replied subtly moving it out of Alex's sight.

"You sure?"

"I am. You should focus on you. You don't look so great." Kara pointed out concerned with how pale her sister was.

"I'm fine. But we should make a move. Help me up."

-00-

Alex was torn, she knew that Kara would have a better chance of making it without dragging her along. However, no matter what Kara said Alex did not trust Astra and did not want to leave Kara alone with her aunt. However, after thirty minutes of slow progress and feeling her wound was bleeding again she said.

"You need to go on without me."

"No." Kara argued.

"I am slowing you down and moving is causing me to lose blood. We both stand a better chance of survival separately."

"I am not leaving you." Kara said. Seeing how torn her niece was looking Astra said to Alex.

"You say that Kara is your family."

"She is."

"Then you are also bound by our family motto. We are stronger together. So we all stay here or we all go on. You may choose which."

"I need a few minutes." Alex said before looking to Kara and asking. "We passed some branches a couple of minutes ago, will you get them so I can re-splint my ankle?"

"Of course." Kara said not questioning Alex's motives. The second she was out of earshot Alex turned to Astra and asked.

"Why? We both know you both have a better chance without me."

"Because Kara has lost too much already. To lose you and be responsible will break her. I will not allow that." Astra said as she secured another dressing to Alex's side. As Alex gasped in pain Astra continued. "It is time to prove that humans can be strong. You owe it to Kara to survive."

-00-

Three hours later as the trio stumbled over the unfamiliar terrain Astra knew Alex did not have much chance of survival unless rescue came soon. Whilst she conceded she may have over estimated the fragility of humans she knew that Alex was at her limit, with any pretence of supporting her own weight long since discarded.

Glancing over to her niece she saw the grim determination that had shone through the day before was being replaced by guilt and doubt.

"Let's rest." Astra said as she help Kara lower Alex to the ground. "I will fetch some water."

"Please hold on Alex." Kara pleaded as she rested Alex's head in her lap. As she did so she was scared with how hot Alex's face was. "A little longer. Hank will find us. I need you to hold on until then. I can't do this without you. I need you." She cried. "You are so strong and I need you to be strong now because if you aren't I won't be strong enough. I have lost so much already, I can not lose you too."

Astra stepped away from the sisters leaving them some privacy and started to walk towards what she hoped was a water source. She had only moved a few feet when she noticed something approach in the distance. Any debate over sharing the news with the others was curtailed by Kara hearing the helicopter and exclaiming.

"We're safe." The happiness in her voice quickly changed to confusion when she saw Astra continue to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Turning back to face her niece Astra stated.

"I can not stay with you. Your side will imprison me once more."

"Where will you go?" Kara asked as she continued to cradle Alex's head. "You still don't have powers."

"My people will find me." Astra said turning away from Kara. It was at that moment though she saw her own people fly in.

"General Astra." Non greeted. "It is good to see you. We feared the worse when you disappeared. Are you injured?"

"Not really, but I have no powers. How did you find me?"

"We followed the humans."

"We must go before they arrive." Astra said not wanting another fight to start.

"We can destroy them." Non argued.

"No. I need the device removed. I need my powers back." Astra argued.

"And them?" Non asked ready to kill the Danvers.

"Leave them. We must leave now." Astra said as she took hold of her husband who reluctantly flew off moments before the DEO helicopter landed.

"What happened?" Hank asked running to the sisters.

"You have to help her." Kara said. "She's bleeding and she has a fever."

"The medics will take care of her." Hank said as he tried to extract Kara from under Alex. "You need to let them do their jobs." He added as he led her off to the helicopter. "What about you?"

"I got zapped by some device. I don't have my powers. I couldn't get her to safety. It's all my fault."

"Kara calm down." Hank instructed. "We'll take care of Alex. She will be fine." But despite his words the grim look on the medic's faces filled him with doubt.

 ** _TBC..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm worried." Winn said as he entered James' office. "She is still not answering her phone and there is no one in her apartment."

"I agree, it's odd for her to disappear so long." James said looking up.

"Odd? It is unheard of. If Cat Grant was actually in the office this week she would have been fired two days ago." Winn pointed out. "And for some reason she loves working here. She wouldn't risk getting fired unless something terrible had happened."

"Can't you hack into the DEO and see if you can find anything out?" James suggested.

"Already tried. And they have improved their security since I was last in their systems. But I do have a plan."

"Great, what is it?"

"You may not like it." Winn warned.

"What is it?"

"I was kinda thinking you could ask Lucy."

"Ask Lucy what?" James questioned.

"For help. She knows where the DEO is based, she could go there and try to talk to Alex."

"Hang on a minute." James said. "Firstly, she is not permitted to go anywhere near the DEO, secondly, she doesn't know we know about them and thirdly what are we meant to tell her? That Kara may be there because she is really Supergirl?"

"Well, no. I was thinking of just saying we were worried about -" He started only to stop abruptly when Lucy entered.

"Hey." She greeted warmly before picking up on some tension in the office. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." James smiled.

"Don't nothing me." Lucy warned. "I can read you too well for that. What are you up to?"

"Well," James started only for Winn to jump in.

"It's not his fault."

"What isn't?" Lucy asked, staring at Winn as if he was on trial.

"It was my idea." Winn said nervously.

"What was?" Lucy pressed walking towards him.

"Well, the thing is, I am worried about Kara. She never gets sick and I can't reach her phone and she is not home. So, you see, I was kinda hoping you could go to the DEO and talk to her sister?"

"Wait a minute, how do you even know about the DEO?" Lucy asked.

"Kara told me. She's a terrible liar."

"And how does Kara know?" Lucy asked.

"That's a long story, but there was an incident a few months ago." James cut in.

"You know I can't go to the site any more. I don't have clearances."

"I know that." Winn said. "But you know where it is and I am not actually asking you to go in, more hang around outside and wait for her sister, Alex, to come out."

"You really are worried about her aren't you?" Lucy questioned as she looked at Winn.

"I am."

"Fine." Lucy sighed. "But if I get caught I am taking the two of you down with me."

-00-

As Alex cracked her eyes open she felt something clamping round her hand. Looking down she saw her sister sitting by her side, her head resting on the bed as she clung to Alex's hand.

Blinking as she tried to remember how she got there she looked round the room and saw Hank staring back at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Been better." She confessed before glancing down at her sister and asking. "Is she okay?"

"Exhausted and worried about you, but other than that fine. As soon as the device was removed her wounds healed. She hasn't left your bedside since."

"So no more hallucinations?"

"What hallucinations?" Hank asked confused.

"From the spider bite."

"What bite?" Hank asked wondering what else Kara had failed to mention.

"She got bitten, made her go crazy." Alex said looking down at her sleeping sister.

"She seems fine now." Hank assured Alex. "But when she wakes we'll talk."

"What happened to Astra?" Alex asked.

"Escaped." Hank said. "You don't look that upset by the revelation."

"She did save me." Alex pointed out.

"So your sister said. You think it marked a turning point?"

"Probably not, but it was better than her trying to kill me."

"I gather that honour went to your sister." Hanks said. "I always assumed it would be the other way round with you two."

"It wasn't her fault." Alex replied glancing down at her sister who remained asleep.

"I know, especially now you have explained the bite, and deep down I think she knows it too. But you are going to have to keep reminding her. She's taking it pretty hard."

"Do you know who was behind this?"

"Kind of." Hank replied cryptically. "But that is a discussion for when you are healed." Knowing Alex was about to argue Hank said. "It was touch and go with you for awhile. You had lost a lot of blood and the wound was infected. As it is you have been out for nearly thirty hours. Right now you need rest, I don't think your sister could handle it if you had a relapse."

-00-

"Miss Lane." Hank greeted as he walked up to the former officer who sat just beyond the DEO base. "I'd heard that you had left the army."

"I have."

"Do I need to remind you that you are no longer cleared to be here?"

"Technically I am on public property." Lucy said. "I don't want access, I just want some intel."

"Again, I thought you had left the army."

"This is personal."

"Your father?" Hank guessed.

"God no. And I would appreciate it if he never found out about this visit."

"Now I am intrigued." Hank confessed. "So what do you want?"

"To speak to Agent Danvers."

"Why?" Hank asked crossing his arms.

"Her sister has disappeared and my friends are worried about her. I was hoping Agent Danvers could shed some light on her whereabouts."

"I'm afraid you can't see Agent Danvers, but you can tell Kara's friends that she is fine." Hank replied moving his hands to rest on his hips.

"She is? Do you know where she is?"

"She's here." Hank said. "Agent Danvers was badly injured. She is being cared for in our medical facility. Her sister is with her."

"How bad is she?" Lucy asked.

"She'll pull through." Hank said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work. I will mention to Miss Danvers that she should call her friends."

-00-

"Hey." Alex smiled when Kara started to wake up.

"Alex? Are you okay? I was so worried. And I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault and I will be fine." Alex replied. "You on the other hand should be at home resting."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Alex replied taking in her dishevelled appearance.

"Pretty sure I look better that you." Kara countered.

"In that case we can discuss your nightmares."

"No need, I actually haven't had any since we got back." Kara shrugged causing Alex to give her a long, hard, sceptical look. Finally Kara sighed and said. "Apparently my therapy session with Aung Astra helped. If I have any more I promise we'll talk, but for now focus on getting better."

"How are you doing with everything that happened with Astra?" Alex asked knowing her sister was not ready to talk about her dreams.

"Okay. We talked a lot. It was good."

"You know technically she is still the enemy?" Alex asked.

"I know, but maybe we can persuade her we don't need to fight."

"I hope you are right." Alex said not sure if Kara would be able to fight her aunt again.

"You sure you're okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine, or I will be when I get out of here."

"You need to rest. You nearly died." Kara said her eyes welling with tears. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Hey," Alex said trying to bring Kara out of her dark thoughts. "It will take a lot more than that to get rid of me. You sure the bite is healed?"

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Kara replied.

"Why didn't you mention it to Hank?"

"Because it was fine and he had more important things to worry about like you. I was really scared."

"I'm going to be okay." Alex assured her.

-00-

The second Lucy stepped out of the elevator she found herself being approached by Winn and James.

"Any news?" James asked. "Did you see Alex or Kara?"

"Yes and no. It is good new, bad news." Lucy started. "I didn't see Kara or her sister, but I did see someone else-"

"Henshaw?" Winn interrupted.

"Kara really can't keep secrets." Lucy commented before adding. "But yes, I saw Henshaw who assured me that Kara was fine."

"But?" Winn pressed.

"Her sister is in their medical wing."

"What happened?" James asked.

"I don't know and I knew better than to ask. But Henshaw said she would recover. He also said he would get Kara to ring you."

"Thank you." James said gratefully.

"You both owe me big time." Lucy warned as she headed off to her office.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked the following day when he visited Alex.

"Bored. I don't need to be here."

"Last I checked you were not a medical doctor." Hank pointed out. "And our medical team said you do need to be here."

"Told you." Kara chipped in earning a glare from her sister.

"So are you going to give us any more information on what happened?" Alex asked.

"We know who was responsible." Hank said passing a tablet to Alex with a picture of a woman displaying on it.

"Who is she?" Supergirl asked looking at the image.

"Dr Annabel Knox."

"Who is?"

"Up until three years ago she worked at Knox labs." Hank said.

"What happened three years ago?"

"An experiment went wrong, very wrong. If it weren't for Superman a good chunk of the US would not be here today."

"And she was responsible?" Alex guessed.

"Actually she tried to stop the experiment. It was her father who, pressurised by the board, forced the experiment to take place."

"What was the experiment?" Alex asked.

"Relativistic quantum communication." Hank said. "Annabel Knox was a physics prodigy and made huge progress in the area. Her theories offered the potential for the instantaneous and secure transfer of energy and therefore matter."

"What like teleportation?" Supergirl asked.

"Crudely speaking." Hank conceded.

"That would be so cool." Supergirl grinned.

"Cos flying is so boring." Alex deadpanned before looking at Hank and asking. "Wait, is that how we ended up where ever we ended up?"

"Colombia." Hank stated. "And yes it was a variant of her device."

"So we actually teleported, like in Star Trek? How can you not think that is cool?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Lucky is what you should be thinking. I don't think it was her intention to send you to Colombia. I think she wanted to kill you in the same way her father died when your cousin stopped the experiment three years ago."

"If this was a revenge thing, why Kara and Astra and what did the Kryptonite device have to do with it?" Alex asked shifting in her bed trying not to wince as she moved.

"Based on what we found in her apartment it seems as if she blames Superman for her loss. That blame seems to have turned into a vendetta against all Kryptonians." Hank said. "You and your aunt got in the way. The Kryptonite device was to guarantee you died."

"I am starting to think my cousin doesn't like me." Supergirl commented. "Why do all the people he upsets come after me?"

"Another of your super powers?" Hank suggested earning a hurt glare from Supergirl.

"Where is she now?" Alex asked.

"Gone into hiding, but we'll find her."

"Do you know what Astra wanted with her?" Alex asked.

"Not yet, but we will. For now though you need to rest and you need to go home." Hank said looking at Alex then Kara.

"I'd rather stay." Kara said.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Go home. You can come in tomorrow, after work, not before."

 ** _TBC..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Winn greeted when he saw Kara walk into the office. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Really, because your eyes say different." Winn said. "You look tired."

"I'm okay, it has just been an eventful few days." Kara said.

"Kara." Lucy greeted not giving Winn a chance to interrogate further. "How's your sister doing?"

"She's okay. Hopefully she'll be released soon."

"Kira!" Cat called from her office.

"Sorry, I need to go." Kara said before heading into see her boss.

"Here's your latte." Kara greeted. "How was your trip?"

"Long, boring and pointless." Cat listed before looking straight at Kara and asking. "Are you ill?"

"Um, no."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Hmmm." Cat said leaning back. "I ask as I understand you have not been in the office for the last few days. At first I thought it was because you were taking advantage of my absence and was going to fire you, but having seen you I am reconsidering. You look worse than normal. Need I remind you that as my assistant you represent both me and my company, as such you should be looking your best at all times. But you look like you haven't slept in days, so i repeat, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. But my sister has been in hospital." The comment causing Cat to look closer at Kara.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"Hiking accident." Kara half lied, then remembering Cat's phobia she quickly added. "So she's not contagious."

"Is she okay?"

"Well she is awake again and she is hoping to be released, but it will probably take a few weeks to heal." Kara explained as she nervously adjusted her glasses.

"How long was she not awake?" Cat asked.

"Um, about thirty hours."

"That must have been, distressing." Cat said knowing how much family meant to her assistant.

"Yes it was." Kara said awkwardly moving her notepad from one hand to another.

"Well, if you need some time I am sure I can find someone to fill in."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"Well, it is not like you are irreplaceable." Cat added before looking down at her tablet effectively dismissing Kara.

-00-

"So what's the plan for stopping her?" Supergirl questioned that evening as Hank briefed her on the information collected on Knox. "You want me to go in and draw her out?"

"You do remember that she rendered you powerless?" Hank asked.

"Well yes."

"And you have no way of stopping her doing the same again?" Hank pressed.

"But you know how to remove the device now." Supergirl argued.

"A process that takes over an hour. What exactly is your plan, get hit, lose your powers, ask her not to kill you for an hour and then repeat?"

"Not exactly." Supergirl replied.

"Until we have come up with a way to stop the device working you are not going anywhere near her." Alex joined in.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." Kara asked.

"I'm stopping you doing something stupid." Alex said as she limped over leaning very heavily on a crutch whilst holding her side.

"If you are going to join in this conversation at least sit down." Hank said worried with how pale Alex was.

"So how do we stop her? You can't seriously be thinking about doing this without me." Supergirl went on.

"You do realise that the DEO has been operating for longer than you have been on Earth and has a pretty good track record of stopping aliens without you?"

"Except she is human."

"So?" Hank asked.

"So that falls outside the DEO remit so you have no experience of dealing with these type of events unlike me who took on and beat Reactron." Supergirl said wearing a smug grin.

"With a good deal of help as I recall." Hank said. "But if we come up with a way that guarantees your safety you can help in the field. Otherwise you are to stay here with Alex."

"What about my aunt?" Kara asked, seemingly changing direction.

"What about her?"

"She was after Knox's research. So although Knox maybe human, there could be others there who aren't."

"That still doesn't change the fact I refuse to place you in unnecessary danger." Hank said gaining an approving nod from Alex.

"Besides, say Astra does turn up are you really gone to be able to fight her?" Alex asked. The second Kara hesitated Alex continued. "Let Hank deal with this."

"Ultimately you will have a far more difficult task than us. You have to get your sister to go back to her room and ensure she rests." Hank said earning a glare from Alex. Ignoring her he looked at Kara and added. "I promise you if we need you I will call."

-00-

"Stop pacing." Alex said as she lay in her bed, not wanting to admit how drained she felt.

"I should be out there." Kara said.

"No you shouldn't." Alex said as Kara kept pacing. "Keep that up and I will start pacing too." When Kara didn't immediately stop Alex pulled away her sheet and started to get up. The movement was enough for Kara to stop pacing and sit heavily down on a chair by Alex's bed.

"I don't like waiting."

"You? Really? Never noticed that." Alex said.

"Don't be mean. I hate feeling helpless."

"You think I don't?" Alex asked. "But sitting worrying about it isn't going to help. You need to think of something else."

"Like what?

"You could talk about your nightmares."

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I said." Alex pointed out.

"They're just my standard goto nightmares."

"Have they got worse since the spider bite?" Alex asked.

"No. After the bite I got different nightmares. But they are gone now."

"So you are back to your goto nightmares?"

"Yeah. Same ones I have had ever since I came to Earth."

"You don't have to face them alone." Alex said as Kara's phone rang.

"Supergirl, we need you here." Hank said.

"I'll be right there." She said glancing at Alex before rushing off.

-00-

As Supergirl approached Hank's location she had to alter her trajectory to avoid being hit by Astra's people. Finally managing to evade them she landed next to Hank and asked.

"What do you need?"

"Knox is secured but we need at least another three minutes to wipe the lab systems and ensure they don't get their hands on the information." Hank said.

"You've got it." Kara said flying off towards Non tackling him to the ground before he killed a DEO agent. Undeterred Non turned his focus on Supergirl unleashing several blows, each sending her stumbling backwards.

"You will always be weak, like your mother." Non said punching Supergirl again, this time sending her crashing into a rock.

"She put a stop to you." Kara pointed out as she launched her own attack, sending Non flying.

"I will enjoy killing you." Non said flying back towards Kara, managing to beat her defences and kick her into the ground. Once down he moved towards her and grabbed her neck and squeezed. "I have imagined so many ways of doing it. Strangling you almost seems too good, but nothing will give me more pleasure than watching you draw your last breath."

Despite struggling to breathe Kara managed to knee Non causing him to release her before he stumbled backwards. A second later Supergirl was on him unleashing punch after punch.

"You won't win." She said as she punched. "I will not let you harm these people."

As a large explosion rocked the area Supergirl momentarily loss focus and let her guard down. As she did so Non once again took the upper hand kicking her in the gut. Finding herself on the floor dazed, Supergirl looked up to see Non standing over her, his boot closing in on her head.

"You are still weak. You can't stop us." He said as the boot made contact and started to press down. As the pain started to build Kara wasn't sure how she would escape, but then the pressure ceased and Non stumbled away holding his neck. Moments later she saw Astra standing next to Non helping him to his feet.

"The battle is lost. We must go." Astra said to him.

"No. Kill her now."

"This is not the time. We must get that device out of you. You are defenceless. We must go now."

"Kill her." Non growled.

"I said no. We must go. That is an order." Astra said as she took hold of her husband and glanced briefly at Kara before flying off dragging Non with her.

"You okay?" Hank asked running to Supergirl's side as she slowly stood.

"I think so." Supergirl said. "You?"

"We're all fine. Plus we got what we needed and made sure they didn't get it." Hank said.

"Thanks for the save." Supergirl said.

"Save?"

"Shooting Non with Knox's Kryptonite weapon. Don't think I would have made it if you hadn't."

"That wasn't me." Hank said.

"Then who?" Kara asked confused.

"Your aunt." Hank shrugged. "Maybe you are getting through to her after all." The comment earning a weak smile from Kara before Hank said. "We should get back to base before your sister attempts to walk here. Oh and I would avoid mentioning the nearly dying."

-00-

"She is growing strong." Non commented. "You should have killed her."

"She is growing strong." Astra agreed. "Which is why we need her on our side. With her we will be unstoppable."

"You couldn't even persuade your sister to do what was needed, what makes you think you can with her?"

"Because she has been tainted by the humans. Her time on this planet has seen her grow attachments to them and their ways. We can use that to make her see the truth of our cause."

"I think you are desperate to hold onto your life on Krypton. I believe it is you who have been tainted by your time on this planet." Non said stepping towards Astra.

"I think you forget yourself Lieutenant." Astra said staring coldly at Non. "I am still your General."

"A General who has failed to take revenge on the house of El. And a general who has failed to obtain the technology that could help our cause."

"It was you who failed to secure the technology. You had ample opportunity when I was stranded, powerless, with my niece." Astra argued. "With only humans to contend with you still failed to complete the task. You have set our cause back months."

"I spent my time searching for you." Non said. "Perhaps that was a mistake."

"Perhaps it was." Astra said staring at her husband. "I suggest you start making amends and find a new source of the technology."

"Yes General." Non said, his voice as cold as Astra's gaze. "But I warn you if your niece gets in my way I will not hesitate in killing her Next time I will ensure her side does not have an opportunity to save her." Not giving his wife a chance to respond he stormed off.

-00-

 _ **A few days later**_

"We should probably get a move on." Winn said reading the text message.

"Let me guess, Kara is hungry." James smiled.

"Probably, but that was from Alex who sounds kinda homicidal. She said if we are not there in five minutes she can't guarantee Kara's safety."

"I thought they were really close?" Lucy said confused.

"They are." Winn replied. "But Alex does not have much patience, but I didn't just say that."

"From what Kara said yesterday cabin fever has set in and Alex is really not enjoying her lack of independence. I am guessing that seeing it is Saturday and Kara didn't have to work she has been pretty smothering all day." James added as they reached Kara's door.

"I warn you we are about to enter a cave with a very grumpy wounded bear." Winn said.

"But you didn't just say that?" Lucy guessed.

"Absolutely not, I really want to live." He said before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Hey." Winn said as Kara opened the door. "Everything okay here?"

"Hey guys. And yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kara questioned.

"Oh no reason." Winn said nervously glancing over Kara's shoulder looking for Alex.

"You coming in?" Kara asked noticing the trio seemed to be loitering on her doorstep.

Shaking her head at James and Winn's reluctance, Lucy smiled at Kara and entered the apartment, eventually followed by the guys.

"Oh hey Alex, how are you?" James asked seeing Alex sitting by the TV.

"Great." Alex replied without looking up from her laptop, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ignore her, she is being crabby." Kara said.

"You joining in tonight?" Winn asked.

As Kara answered in the positive on behalf of her sister, Alex said.

"Nope. Just pretend I'm not here. Or you could all go out, go for a meal or take in a movie?" Alex practically begged wanting some peace.

"You know, if you want to get some rest we can always host this at our place." Lucy suggested diplomatically causing Alex to turn to Lucy and mouth.

"Thank you."

"I can't leave Alex alone." Kara said oblivious to the exchange.

"Yes you can. You do it every day for work." Alex pointed out. "It is not as if I can go anywhere."

"That didn't stop you trying this morning." Kara said. "Wait, are you trying to get rid of me? You do blame me don't you?" Kara asked hurt.

"Kara, I don't blame you." Alex said, wondering how her sister was so good at making her feel guilty. "But you need to go out and have some fun. You have been cooped up all day, fresh air would do you good."

"I'm not a dog." Kara countered. "Besides, if I stay in we can all have fun here." She added smiling. "And I can keep an eye on you. I mean if I left you I'd just worry about you and not have any fun."

"Face it you aren't going to win the battle?" Winn said sitting opposite Alex. "She may look all innocent, but she has proven time and again she can play dirty."

"Hey." Kara protested.

"He's kinda right." James agreed as he and Lucy sat down.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Kara asked as Alex shut her laptop. On seeing the movement Kara turned her focus back to her sister and excitedly asked. "Does this mean you are joining in?"

"Apparently." Alex said too tired to argue.

"Awesome. So what do you want to play?"

"Scene it?" Alex suggested.

"Absolutely not." Winn said. "There is no way the rest of us can compete with you two."

"That's half the fun." Alex pointed out.

"For you may be." Winn muttered as Alex loaded the app on her phone.

"I'm sure this will help." James said pulling a bottle of tequila from his bag.

"I'll get the food." Kara beamed happy to have her family reunited.

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you for reading and reviewing - for those I couldn't reply to thank you, I did appreciate them. The spider was a bit of a red herring, but I am sure I can come up with a spider focused story sometime!


End file.
